No importa lo que digan Nunca te dejare ir - Junjou Terrorist
by Miyagi-nessan
Summary: Miyagi y Shinobu no se han visto , shinobu tiene que hablar con el ¿Que sera? ¿De que querrá hablar Shinobu? Advertencia : Lemon
1. Chapter 1 ¿Porque? - Parte I

Hola este es mi primer fanfic esta basado en la pareja de Junjou Terrorista Miyagi x Shinobu Advertencia : Lemon espero que les guste

Narrador : / /

Acciones : * *

Pensamientos : ( )

Mensajes : & &

Lugares : # # (Esto es para indicar los lugares es decir , por ejempo : # Por mientras en el/un parque #)

**Miyagi-nessan**

**¿Porque? - Parte I**

/Han pasado 7 meses desde que Shinobu entro a la Universidad Mitsuhashi y a pesar de eso miyagi y shinobu no se han visto por mucho trabajo y por mucho estudio , tambien por que a pesar de eso shinobu actua raro/

/Miyagi se ha sentido muy solo por la falta de compañia de shinobu/

# En una oficina un profesor de ojos negros , cabello negros sentado en el escritorio revisando unos examenes #

Miyagi : (Ultimamente no he visto a shinobu y tambien actua muy raro ¿que le pasara?)

/De repente entra Hiroki y Miyagi como siempre se tiro encima de el abrazandolo/

Miyagi : Ahh! kamijou estoy en un problema *Abrazandolo encima*

Kamijou : '¡Suelteme profesor por favor! *Quitandolo de encima*

Miyagi : ¡Que malo eres Kamijou!

Kamijou : Ah *Suspiro* Profesor haga su trabajo por favor.

Miyagi : Jejeje esta bien mi kamijou.

# Por mientras en el patio de la universidad #

/Un chico de ojos grises , cabellos rubios sentado en una banca pensando/

Shinobu : (¿Como se lo dire? como le dire que tenemos que romper...!Ya se le enviare un mensaje)*Sacando su celular* & Nos vemos en mi casa despues de clases es urgente & *Enviando el mensaje y cierra su celular* Listo ahora estoy mas tranquilo

/Dijo con una sonrisa con tristeza se levanta y se va a clases/

# En la oficina #

/Miyagi termino de revisar los examenes y sintio su celular sonar/

Miyagi :Eh ¿ahora que? *Sacando su celular* /Lee el mensaje y se pregunta a si mismo/ (¿De que querra hablar , acaso... ya no me ama?) /Se quedo quieto un rato y de repente se empezo a reirse/ Jajajajajajajjaj eso es imposible /dijo nervioso y volvio a lo que estaba/

/Las clases habian terminado Shinobu volvio a su apartamento que esta al lado del apartamento de Miyagi esperando a miyagi/ /Miyagi habia vuelto a su apartamento dejo sus cosas y se fue al apartamento de shinobu , por suerte tiene las llaves de su apartamento , abrio , entro y busco a shinobu/

Miyagi : Shinobu ¿Donde estas? *Buscandolo*

Shinobu : Aqui estoy *Saliendo de su habitacion*

Miyagi : Ah *Suspiro* Entonces ¿De que querias hablar?

/Shinobu se acordo sobre eso y ahi su cara mostro tristeza bajo la mirada para que miyagi no se diera cuenta pero miyagi igual se dio cuenta/

Shinobu : Nosotros debemos... romper /Dijo con tristeza/

/Eso sorprendio a miyagi no podia creer lo que decia su terrorista/

Bueno eso a sido todo de la primera parte de mi fanfic pueden comentar pronto hare la otra

parte bueno eso es todo Chao :) este es mi primer fanfic


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Porque? - Parte II

**Hola a todos este es la segunda parte de este capitulo espero que lo disfruten Recuerden como son los diálogos. **

**Miyagi-nessan**

** ¿Por qué? – Parte II**

/ Miyagi no podía creer lo que dijo su terrorista/

Miyagi : Shinobu por favor dime que esto es una broma *Aun sorprendido*

Shinobu : No esto no es una broma , enserio nosotros debemos romper , esque….

Miyagi : Shinobu enserio por favor

Shinobu : ! Ya basta esque … tu te vas a ca-ca…

Miyagi : Que? Eh?

Shinobu : Tu te vas a ca… ! Tu te vas a casar!

/Miyagi se sorprendio mucho al escuchar eso se va casar?/

Miyagi : ¿Qué? *Mas sorprendido*

Shinobu : Mi padre escogió a una nueva mujer para que te cases y esa es la hija de mi tio , ella tiene 30 años! *Aguantándose el llanto*

/Shinobu tomo camino hacia la puerta para salir pero Miyagi lo detuvo con un abrazo/

Miyagi : (Shinobu no importa lo que pase yo no permitiré que te alejen de mi lado) Por favor shinobu no llores

/Shinobu se dio vuelta y abrazo a Miyagi con fuerza/

Shinobu : (Lo siento Miyagi pero a pesar de que yo no fui quien tomó la decisión de esto , es por tu propio bien , enserio lo siento) *Derramando pocas lagrimas*

Eso es todo espero que les haya gustado dejen sus comentarios nos vemos (Ahora a dormir XD)


	3. Chapter 3 La Prometida

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo el otro capitulo espero que les guste**

**(Recuerden como son los diálogos)**

** Miyagi-nessan **

** La Prometida**

# Al día siguiente #

/ Era sábado y no había clases Miyagi estaba sentado en el sillón tomando un café hasta que su celular sonó /

Miyagi : ¿Si? Hola

Sr. Takatsuki : Hola Yo-kun

Miyagi : Sr. Takatsuki *Sorprendido* ¿Sucede algo? *Preocupado*

Sr. Takatsuki : No nada … Necesito que vengas a mi casa es urgente

Miyagi : ¿Pasa algo? *Preocupado*

Sr. Takatsuki : Por favor solo venga cuando llegue le contare todo

Miyagi : Claro voy para allá *Colgando* (De que querrá hablar)

/ Miyagi salio de su apartamento, se subió a su auto y fue para donde el Sr. Takatsuki /

# En la casa Takatsuki #

/ Miyagi llego , entro y vio a su ex esposa , al Sr. Takatsuki , una chica desconocida y un señor al lado suyo , pero no veía a Shinobu /

Miyagi : ¿Quería verme?

Sr. Takatsuki : ¡A si! Es cierto Yo-kun quiero presentarte…

/ Pero en ese momento llega Shinobu cansado al parecer corrió mucho para llegar aquí/

Risako : Llegas tarde Shinobu ! *Dando unos pasos hacia adelante*

Shinobu : Lo siento *Serio*

/ Miyagi lo miraba sorprendido /

Miyagi : (Shinobu) *Mirandolo preocupado*

Sr Takatsuki : Bueno ya que estamos todos , como decía Yo-kun ella es Hitomi Takatsuki y ella es tu prometida ¿sabías eso cierto?

/ Miyagi se quedo muy sorprendido al escuchar **''Prometida''** /

Miyagi : Si sabia eso pero no sabia quien era

Risako : Te lo dijo Shinobu ¿no?

Miyagi : Si *Aun sorprendido*

Sr. Takatsuki : Bueno…. A si también y el es mi hermano menor y es el padre de Hitomi , el es Hayate Takatsuki.

Hayate .T. : Mucho gusto Yo-kun como sabes ella es mi linda hija Hitomi

Hitomi .T. : M-Mucho gusto en c-conocerlo Miyagi Yo-kun *Un poco nerviosa*

Miyagi : El placer es mio *Con una pequeña sonrisa*

/ Shinobu se puso triste ante la escena, asi que salio sin que nadie se diera cuenta , pero Miyagi vio cuando el muchacho se fue de la habitación /

Sr. Takatsuki : Vamos al al cuarto de visita para conversar un rato sobre la boda *saliendo con los demás* Yo-kun ¿No vienes?

Miyagi : Después los alcanzo

Risako : Estaremos abajo en la sala de invitados *Dijo sin mirarlo*

Miyagi : Si *Sonriendo*

/ Todos salieron , Miyagi salió después para buscar a shinobu y hablar con el /

Miyagi : (¿Dónde está?) *Buscándolo*

/ Hasta que lo vio estaba en el patio de atrás, así que salió el patio era enorme parecía un bosque con tantos árboles y flores, lo vio sentarse en un banco que había ahí, se acerco y se sentó a su lado y le tomo la mano, Shinobu se sorprendio /

Shinobu : Ella es hermosa ¿no crees?

Miyagi : Si, pero no tan hermoso como tu *acercándose, mirándolo fijamente y tomándole la cintura*

Shinobu : M-Miyagi….. ya n-.

/ No pudo terminar la frase porque sus labios fueron atrapados por los labios del mayor, Shinobu empezó a llorar, porque no quería separarse de su amado Miyagi /

/ Miyagi se separó y vio unas lagrimas en las mejillas de su niño /

Miyagi : ¿Por qué lloras? No llores

Shinobu : E-e-esto es lo mejor para ti (No quiero decirle que quiero estar con el , solo no quiero amarrarlo a estar conmigo)

Miyagi : Pero que dices yo…. No me casare con ella, yo quiero estar contigo shinobu…mírame.

/ Shinobu negó con la cabeza pero las manos del mayor lo obligaron a mirarlo y se vio unos ojos llenos de lagrimas/

Bueno eso es todo comenten por favor y nos vemos en el próximo chapter

Eso es todo :)


	4. Chapter 4 Planes

**Hola de nuevo aquí les traigo el capitulo perdón si estuve un poco desparecida…..**

**(Recuerden como son los diálogos) Estos personajes no me pertenecen **

**Le pertenecen a su autora Shungiku Nakamura **

**La ''X'' significa otras personas (Esto es para los otros capítulos)**

** Junjou Terrorista **

** Planes **

Shinobu : E-e-esto es lo mejor para ti (No quiero decirle que quiero estar con él , solo no quiero amarrarlo a estar conmigo)

Miyagi : Pero que dices yo…. No me casare con ella, yo quiero estar contigo shinobu…mírame.

/ Shinobu negó con la cabeza pero las manos del mayor lo obligaron a mirarlo y se vio unos ojos llenos de lágrimas /

Miyagi : Por eso digo que eres un niño *Riéndose*

/ Shinobu lo miro con rabia pero una sonrisa salió de sus labios al ver a su amado reírse /

Shinobu : (Creo que esta será la última vez que te veré reír) *Sonriendo*

# En la sala de invitados #

/ Alguien toco la puerta era Miyagi /

Sr Takatsuki : ¿Quién es? *Mirando hacia la puerta*

Miyagi : Soy yo Miyagi ¿Puedo pasar?

Sr. Takatsuki : Si claro pasa

/ Miyagi abrió la puerta vio a todos sentados en un sillón /

Risako : Siéntate al lado de Hitomi *Indicándole*

/ Miyagi solo asintió y se sentó al lado de Hitomi /

Hitomi : Y ¿Shinobu? *Mirando para todos lados*

Hayate : Tal vez salio algún lado *Sonriendo*

Risako : Tal vez

Sr. Takatsuki : Bueno , mientras tu no estabas Miyagi tenemos lo planes para la boda, la boda será en 2 meses y necesitamos hacerlo rápido invitar a los otros familiares.

Risako : Ah! si Miyagi tus padres ya están enterados de esto y están de acuerdo de que te cases.

Miyagi : Si (Vaya sí que son rápidos pero…...no puedo casarme)

Risako : Miyagi ¿estas escuchando? *mirándolo*

Miyagi : Ah…. Si *Serio*

Risako : Muy bien eso es todo Yo-kun necesito hacerte una pregunta si no te molesta

Miyagi : No, no me molesta puedes preguntarme

Risako : Sé que es una pregunta apresurada pero…. Si es para que siga también el nombre de la familia ¿Te casarías con Hitomi igual si tienes otro amor?

/ Miyagi se quedó helado al escuchar eso /

Miyagi : Bueno….si tengo que casarme con ella obligatorio *Con la mirada baja*

Hayate : Si así es debe casarse obligatorio con mi hija para que siga con el nombre familiar *Muy serio* es por el bien de la familia

Sr. Takatsuki : Para decirlo fácil, si lamento decirte esto Miyagi pero debes casarte obligatoriamente con Hitomi….. nos retiramos.

/ Todos salieron de la habitación excepto Risako y Miyagi, de repente Risako le agarro el hombro para detenerlo /

Risako : Espera Miyagi! Solo una cosa mas

Miyagi : ¿Qué? *Sin voltear*

Risako : Se honesto ¿Tienes a alguien a quien amas mucho? *Seria*

/ Miyagi se sorprendio al escuchar a Risako decir eso ¿Qué responderá Miyagi? /

**Bueno eso ha sido todos espero que les haya gustado perdón por estar desaparecida estos días, no se olviden de los reviews nos vemos en el otro chapter ****  
**


End file.
